Reincarnation
by Princess Lacus
Summary: (KyoxOC YukixOC)Tohru has died in an accident 1 year ago and everbodys is still in shock. Then a new girl came to there school and she seems just like Tohru could she be Tohru's Reincarnation. Can she melt the ice around everbodys heart especially Yuki an
1. Meetings

Reincarnation!

Summary: Tohru has died in an accident about a year ago and everybody is still in shock about it, no one talks anymore unless it's necessary so they never have a normal conversation, but on one day at school a new Girl comes and seems just how Tohru used to be but a little different could she be Tohru's Reincarnation. Can she melt the ice that's surrounds everybodys heart especially Kyo and Yuki's? WELL LET'S FIND OUT SHALL WE?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Chapter 1: Meetings)

**Yuki and Kyo walked to school (not by each other) not talking or anything, still they had an emotionless face. They walked into the classroom and sat at there usual seats. Kyo looked at the seat that Tohru sat in before she died. He was holding back the tears for the girl that he loved not as a sister but as a person who took his heart and always used to take his breath away whenever she walked into the room. Yuki was in a daze until the teacher made an announcement. "Class we have a new student today, you may come in now." In came a girl with short Brown hair and brown eyes she came in with a cheerful smile on her face just like……Tohru. "Please introduce yourself. "My name is Yuna Sanzenin it's so nice to meet you all." She smiled so cutely. "Please sit in that empty seat right there." She said pointing to the seat that Tohru used to sit in. She walked to the seat and sat down happily. She looked at Yuki and decided to say hi. "Hello what's your name?" He turned around, and then turned back without a word to her. "Um I'm sorry if I got you mad I'm just so stupid I should have known that you were angry or something oh but I'm not judging you or anything but maybe I'm just a little off today or something sorry," she turned back around and frowned. "Yuki." Yuki said. She turned around and smiled. "Sorry for being so rude I've just been sad lately after an incident." He said openly like he knew her for so long. "Oh I'm sorry, I think I know what might make you happy why don't you meet me after this class for lunch because I made two lunches just in case a bully might want my lunch but that hasn't happen so I cant eat both of them would you like one of them, I don't mean to brag but my cooking is awesome at least that's what my friends back home always said." Yuna said with a smile. She reminded Yuki of Tohru, Nice, Caring, a gentle smile, and a heart warming laugh, so he decided to take the chance. "Sure." He said. "Great, Hurray I won't be alone at lunch." She replied. "Um may I ask who is he?" She said pointing at Kyo. "He's my cousin Kyo you shouldn't talked to him he has a bad temper." He answered. Then he realized that this was the first time in a year that he actually had a normal conversation with someone. Kyo over heard their conversation. "Damn Rat." Kyo said. Kyo glanced at Yuna she looked kind of like Tohru but short hair. He kicked himself mentally 'Stop thinking about her Kyo!' He thought. Class ended and Yuki and Yuna walked outside where everybody ate lunch. "Hey look we can sit under that Sakura tree." She said. They walked over and sat down. She grabbed the lunches out of her back pack and opens both of them. "You can pick which one that you want Yuki, you can have the one with the pizza, and the Pocky sticks for a little treat or the beef and vegetables with a little octopus and cookie." "I'll take the beef." A little smile appeared on his face like if he were with Tohru again.She saw his face with the smile. "Wow, see I made you happy." "Yeah I guess your right." He said his smile grew bigger as he took a bite of the beef. "Woah." He said his eyes grew wide. "What is it bad I'm sorry." "No it's Great the best food I've tasted in a year." "Realy thank you so much." Kyo watch as they ate and laughed. Yuna spotted Kyo and wanted to invite him. "Hello! Would you like to try some Kyo?" She asked. "Shut the hell up!" He yelled. She just sat there confused yet sad no one ever yelled at her before. Yuki walked up to Kyo and punched him. "Don't ever yell at her you idiot." He said in his usual calm voice. " HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM, I BET YOU NEVER EVEN CARED ABOUT HER!" He was obviously talking about Tohru. "I Loved her you stupid cat more than you'll ever know." He said coldly. "How could you love her if you're here talking to her!" He yelled. " Look I loved Tohru, but who I talk to is not your concern, Plus she would want us happy, and today I actually had fun, I finally laughed, smiled, and had a casual conversation for the first time in a year, tohru would want me happy, and she even wants to happy Kyo!" He Kind of yelled but in his cool calm voice. Kyo just looked down on the ground which usually meant that Yuki was right. Yuki walked to Yuna and said thank you for the food and started to walk away. "Yuki!" she yelled running after him. He turned around. "I forgot to tell you thanks for being so kind to me Yuki and sorry for causing so much trouble for you." She said. "Your welcome Miss Sanzenin." He walked off.**

To be Continued!


	2. Family Secret?

Hey guys thanks for the reviews glad you liked it sorry for the paragraphs it's my first time so I'll do it like a script so you know who's talking okay!- Princess Lacus (P.S. I'm going to tell what happen to Tohru just wait it's in this chapter! -)

Chapter2: Family Secret?

Yuna was walking in the woods to get to the river. She was so happy that she met Yuki.

Yuna: "Living in the woods isn't that bad once you get used to all the different creepy crawlys and other stuff." She kept on walking and she saw the river. She ran over there and took off her shoes and stuck her feet in.

Yuna: "I'm so tired from school, but having lunch with Yuki was the best part, though I'm not sure that Kyo likes me very much." Suddenly she heard footsteps.

Yuna: "Oh my god What if it's a stalker!" she yelled silently to herself. But then she saw gray hair it was Yuki!

Yuki: "Miss Sanzenin what are you doing here?" He asked confused.

Yuna: "Umm…. I …. uh." Before she could have a chance to explain it started raining.

Yuki: "Come on." He said grabbing her hand. They came up to a shrine. (A/N: Is that what shigure's house is?) They walked in.

Yuki: "I'll get you a towel." He said walking in a room which she guessed was the bathroom.

Yuna: "This is weird why I am here?" Yuki came back and handed her the towel.

Yuna: "Thank you very much um do you live here alone?" She asked politely.

Yuki: "No I live here with Kyo and my older cousin Shigure." Shigure walked down stares and saw Yuki talking to Yuna.

Shigure: "Hey Yuki who's this?" He asked.

Yuna: "Hello I'm Yuna Sanzenin nice to meet you Shigure." She said bowing.

Shigure: "Um nice to meet you too, excuse us for second." He said grabbing Yuki.

Shigure: "Yuki what is she doing here you know Akito wont allow this." He whispered so that Yuna couldn't hear him.

Yuki: "I just brung her here because she was outside near the river then it started to rain, don't worry she wont find out."

Suddenly they heard Kyo.

Kyo: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Yuki: "Great Kyo's home." They walked back to where Yuna was. Kyo turned to Shigure and Yuki.

Kyo: "What is she doing here?" He yelled.

Yuki: "I brung her here because it was raining." He explained a little anger in his voice.

Shigure: "Now Kyo calm down for a minute and don't break my house… again."

Kyo: "Theres something I'm going to break alright it's your little PRETTY BOY FACE!" He yelled to Yuki.

Kyo charged at Yuki trying to punch him but Yuki just dodge them all. Yuki got closed to his face then kicked him in the chin.

Yuna: "Oh my god is this normal?" She asked a depressed shigure. He just nodded.

Yuna: "Well I'll just be going now, buh bye." She said walking toward the door. She was so shocked she accidentaly tripped and landed on Kyo and Yuki.

Yuna: "Sorry I'm really sorry…. Ahh I turned them into animals!"

Shigure: "I knew this was going to happen." He said with his hand on his for head

Yuna: "Shigure we need a doctor…or maybe in this case a Vet!"

Shigure: "Calm down Yuna this is normal too." He said.

Yuna: "It is?" He nodded.

Shigure:" Since the secrets out I might as well tell you, you're familiar with Chinese Zodiac right?"

Yuna: "Yeah I'm a dog." She said still holding Kyo and Yuki.

Shigure: "Well the Sohma family has a curse that we had for generations, when we are hugged by the opposite gender we turn in to the 12 animals of the Zodiac plus the cat, but when we change back were naked." Suddenly all of them changed back and she luckly closed her eyes in time.

(10 MINUTES LATER)

Yuna: "I don't know if I should ask this but who is…Tohru?" She asked but no one answered

Yuna: "I'm sorry I knew I shouldn't have asked." She said looking down.

Shigure: "No it's okay, Tohru was our friend a long time ago."

Yuna: " What happened?" She trying not to be nosy.

Yuki: " There was an accident in a car she was coming back from the store and it was raining, we waited a long time for her but she never came home." He didn't look at anyone.

Shigure: "Yuna please you have to keep this a sercret."

Yuna: "Of course Shigure I know that you want to keep your familty sercret I mean that's why they call it a secret right?"

Yuki: "That's what Tohru said before." Yuki thought.

Yuki: "I'll walk you to your house."

Yuna: "Umm my house… I don't have a house."

Yuki: "Apartment?"

Yuna: " Uh no."

Yuki: "Where?"

Yuna: "Woods." She finaly admitted

Shigure: "Yuna you live in the woods why?"

Yuna: "Well I don't have a family or much money so I bought a tent and decided to live in the woods but I didn't know that people lived here." She said looking at the ground. Yuki and Shigure looked at each other. Something was telling them something.

Shigure: " We shouldn't do this but…"

Yuki: "It be better for you if we do…"

Shigure and Yuki: " You can stay here if you want." They both said.

Yuna: "Realy?"

Shigure: " You can do the chores and cook in exchange for the room."

Yuna: "Cool I love cooking and cleaning is my hobbie." She ran up to shigure and hugged him. (Poof) He turned into a dog.

Yuna: "Oops sorry couldn't help myself I guess I forgot."

Yuki: "We should get some sleep."

Yuna: " but I need my stuff in the tent."

Yuki: "Don't worry I'll get them before I go to sleep."

Yuna: " But…"

Yuki: " Just get some sleep okay Miss Sanzenin." She nodded and walked up stairs.

Kyo: "Great now shes living here." He walked up stairs to his room and he layed down on his bed.

Kyo: " idiotic girl, trying to act nice, funny, and cute." He said gently.

Kyo: " Wait what am I saying?" he said before he fell asleep

Kyo: "Hey Stupid Lacus you made me out of character in here, Like I would say that Yuna was cute."

Me: " I can If I want to, and Don't call me stupid Jerk."

Yuki: "Yeah she can if she wants to stupid cat."

Me: "See Yuki's got my back!"

Yuna: "Please Review."

Kyo: "And no smart Remarks!


	3. Meeting Akito and a new loving family

Me: Hey hope you like the second chapter of Reincarnation! I think kyo gots a crush!

Yuna: (blush)

Kyo: (blushes hard) Yeah right like I would like HER!

Me: Yeah sure.

Kyo: I don't!

Yuna: Princess Lacus does not own any of the fruits basket characters but she does own me.

Yuna woke up in a nice soft bed, hoping she will learn more about her new friends the Sohmas. She walked down stairs to see if they were awake yet but she didn't see anyone. She went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

"Maybe they're all still sleeping, I make them breakfast to cheer them up a little." She said getting out some eggs and rice. She heard someone going down the stairs. It was Kyo and Shigure.

"Good morning sleepy heads, I'm making you guys some breakfast and it will be ready in 5 minutes." She said with a pink apron on.

"Whatever." Kyo said as he sat down on the and turned on the T.V. The only one asleep was Yuki.

"Hey guys where's Yuki?" She asked. Suddenly Yuki came down stairs with a tiredsome look and carring some bags.

"Morning Yuki." She replied. He walk up to her and handed her the bags. She looked inside one and it was her stuff from the tent, and the other one had a box of cherries. She looked happy, I mean really happy.

" Oh my gosh, thank you Yuki cherries are my favorite thing to eat, but how did you know?" she asked confused.

"When I was getting your stuff I saw you had a lot of stuff with the Cherries on them so I guess you loved cherries." He said wide awake now.

"Thank you Yuki." She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek no not as a lover kiss but a friendship kiss atleast that's what she thought. She walked to the fridge and put the cherries in there. Yuki held his cheek with his palm where she kissed him.

"Well she certainely isn't shy like Tohru was." Shigure thought. He walked up to Yuna. Kyo watch the whole thing he was fuming.

"Yuna I have to go to the head Sohma house, I have to inform Akito that our secret is out again, plus you have to meet him so will you come with me?" He asked.

"Sure, I assume Akito is the head of your family?" Shigure nodded.

"okay we'll go after we eat." She said walking to the stove and put the eggs in a serving plate. Then she started to shape the rice to make riceballs. Instead of a little plum on the riceball she put a cherry on each of them. They all ate a delicous breakfast.

"We'll be heading off now." Shigure annouced.

Yuki: "Were coming with you." He said, Shigure and Yuna looked at Kyo and yuki with confused faces.

"Why?" Yuna asked still confused.

Kyo: "Because, we don't know what Akito will do to us _or_ you when we tell him, not that I care what happens to you or anything." He replied not looking at her.

"Oh okay great now were all going together hurray!" She said getting in Shigure's black car.

(30 Minutes Later)

"Were here!" Shigure said getting out of the car. Yuna,Yuki, and Kyo got out of the car. She looked at the huge house!

"Wow." Was all that Yuna could say. They walked to the doors and they suddenly opened. Yuna saw a boy her age with black and silver hair.

"Hey Haru." Shigure said. Haru was staring at her and she was staring at him.

"Huh, oh uh excuse my rudeness um I'm Yuna Sanzenin." She said blushing because she was staring at him.

"um no problem I'm Hatsuharu Sohma, nice to meet you." He said still looking at her beauty. Wait a minute beauty? What is he thinking? Anyway Haru lead them to Akito's room.

"I'm scared now, I don't want to go." Yuna said trying to run. But Kyo and Haru held her back. She calmed down and they walked in and akito was sitting in a chair.

"Akito You have visitors." Haru said. They walked in and Akito just glared at Yuna.

"I'm sorry to say this but-" Shigure was cut off.

"She found out didn't she?" He said in a cold voice with a deadly stare. They all just nodded. He walked over to Yuna.

Akito: "Who are you." He asked. She started to stutter because she was so scared.

"I'm uh I-I'm Yuna S-Sanzenin." She said shaking. He grabbed her by the neck and put her in the air. Kyo and Yuki were angry, they were about to hit Akito but something happened that shocked them. Yuna kicked him in the stomach then fell but Haru catched her. Hey, I said she was _Kind of_ like Tohru, Reincarnation or not she is, what she is.

"Sorry but I hate it when people hurt me." Yuna said dusting her outfit off. Kyo, Yuki, Haru, And Shigure's Jaws dropped. She turned around.

" Oh I should explain myself, when I was little I took Martial Arts Training, I promised myself I wouldn't have to do that again." She said with her kind smile.

"I guess I sound pretty crazy right now." She said looking at the ground. Yuki walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't say that miss Sanzenin, we like you the way you are." He said gently. She got a tiny smile on her face. Then Haru walked up to her.

"Cheer up I just met you and I already know that you're a kind and generous person." He said knudging her gently with his elbow. Her smile grew. Then Kyo and Shigure walked up to her.

"You amazed me Yuna." Shigure said.

"Okay I got to say that was a hell of a kick, ya got spunk." He said blushing. She wanted to hug them all but she knew she couldn't. she was so glad they accepted her and they were happy that she accepted them how they were. She never had a family before until now. Even Kyo complimented her, right now she was the luckiest girl, she has everthing she ever wanted a family to love and care about. Meanwhile(A/N: Oh yeah thay were having a moment right there and they forgot Akito,oops) Akito was finnally getting up.

"Your arrogant, I respect people like that, I guess I aprove, just get out of here." They were about to go but Akito had something else to say.

"Oh yeah, haru, You cant stay here anymore." He said

"What!" He was about to turn into black Haru but something stopped him…it was Yuna's voice.

"Don't worry Haru you can stay with us if it's okay with Shigure-chan." She looked at Shigure with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure fine why not." He agreed. They walked out and then got in the car, Yuna was cheering.

"Banzai!" She yelled happily.(A/N: Banzai means hurray! I think.)

"Come on Yuki and Kyo Cheer with me!" They didn't want to disapoint the girl so they did what she wanted.

Banzai, Banzai, Banzai!" They all yelled.

Me: hoped you liked it!

Kyo: I guess it was okay, except the part where I cheer that was so stupid.

Me- Whatever.

Yuna: Wow I kicked butt!

Me- Yup! Please Review!

Kyo: All smart remarks will be deleted.


End file.
